


Thomewt：篝火边

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 2





	Thomewt：篝火边

Thomas后背依靠着巨大横躺着的原木，让Newt坐在他双腿间的空地上。他们一起舒服的陷入白色的沙滩，烤着挥洒着光亮的篝火。他们很享受这两人星空下海边的夜晚，这是他们第一次双人野营。  
Thomas向下一手搂在Newt的腰上，另一只手玩弄着对方的金发。他看着对方的发丝在火光下产生的颜色变化，欣赏的同时不禁挂上了微笑。  
“你在傻笑什么？”Newt听到耳边有了变化的声音，能想象到对方的表情。他回头给了自己男友一个眼神，抬手把手里的肉串递了过去。  
Thomas低头咬住肉，让Newt帮自己撕扯下来。口中美食的满足让放Thomas用鼻子发出来了一阵欢呼，这让Newt忍不住笑出来几声，抬头在Thomas下巴上亲了一下。  
“好吃到不行，你怎么做到的？”Thomas口齿含糊的询问。  
“我腌了一晚上，所以很入味。加上今天就是一天一夜，我还担心它咸了。”  
“不，刚刚好，”Thomas低头对上Newt抬头妄想他的大眼睛，Thomas感觉要被吸进去了，他快速给对方额头落下一个吻，“我口味重。”  
Newt露出满意的表情，在对方怀里挪动了一下让屁股在沙滩上重新找个舒服的位置，随后将自己全部交付依偎到爱人怀里，托付了全部重量。“我的专属沙发，真不错。”  
Thomas喜欢Newt开的玩笑，他那么有趣和迷人，“你的专属沙发，只有你一个人的位置。”  
“这句话我喜欢。”  
“你有我的专属位置么？”Thomas故意问道，他低着头把脸贴在男友耳侧，让彼此皮肤摩擦，他顺口咬下来Newt递过来的肉串，故意在对方耳边嚼出诱惑的声音。  
“你很清楚，Tommy，”Newt把吃光的竹签丢向一边放置弃物的盒子里，再次左右扭动了一下身子让自己狠狠把整个后背贴向Thomas的怀抱，好让他们彼此隔着衣服摩擦一翻。  
随后Newt拉下Thomas 搂在腰上的手，引导着往下滑去，贴在了自己双腿间的位置。Thomas掌心擦过对方分开的双腿，贴上紧绷住的牛仔裤。Thomas控制不住心情的深吸一口气，他从Newt下部抚摸上来，顺着对方大腿内侧裤子的线条来回滑动手指。  
“Do you want me to invade?”  
“I want，”Newt仰头抵在对方肩上，抬高身子后用嘴唇抿住Thomas的耳垂。  
这让Thomas一个激灵，电流般通入他的下体。他用享受的鼻音证明給Newt他有多喜欢这个诱惑方式，不禁用手隔着牛仔裤捏了一下那纤细的双腿间，引来Newt撒开嘴发出的可爱哼响。  
“Your adorable, gorgeous. You know that？”Thomas在吻咬吮吸着对方颈部细嫩的肌肤时含糊的发表着自己大脑里仅存的感想，他双手环抱住Newt那柔和线条的躯体，双手撬开对方衣服，一只手向上游走入衣服内侧，另一只潜入对方裤子里面。  
“I know it…I know how much I love you…”金发的男孩眯起眼睛享受对方在自己身前抚摸的快感，他因为双腿间的抚弄而不断发出可爱的喘息。他挺起身子，双手抚摸过架在自己身侧男友的双腿，手指隔着裤子轻轻挠过。  
其实Newt往日并不会如此大胆，他总是朋友里比较平静的那一个。喜欢给予适当的谈话，在需要的场合里带动气氛开个玩笑，然后又会在恰到好处的时候给予客观的评论抚平别人的情绪。只不过如果是Thomas，他便喜欢在自己男友下放纵片刻，只属于他们两个人的时间，全然不在乎周围。  
尤其是当Thomas挑逗他的时候，Newt很容易沉浸其中无法自拔。他喜欢被Thomas迷人的眼睛盯着，对方性感的声音对他有着难以言喻的影响，抚摸和气息就和催化剂一样快速散开。不得不说，很多时候Newt自己都会被自己的大胆吓到。  
“我们要在这里吗？”Newt把持着神志呢喃的询问。  
“为什么不行呢？”  
“我们会被弄一身沙子，在不该有的地方也会被弄到。”  
“你以为我没想到过这件事吗？”Thomas笑着从对方裤子里抽出手，这让Newt空虚的露出渴求的眼神，但是Thomas对他眨了个眼睛。  
随后Thomas从Newt身后起身，在敞开的背包里拿出来了一张大号的沙滩毯铺在沙子上。在篝火边和海风里，也许夜色的冷和火焰的热是他们今夜肉体最好的调温器。  
“不要太爱我，”Thomas坏笑着挤了挤他那双会笑的眼睛。  
Newt一手提住被解开扣子的裤子，一手撑着原木站起身，“你不会一直都在想着有这个时刻吧？”  
“你觉得我们来这里我还能想着什么？”  
“比如我腌的肉？”Newt故意挑衅到。  
但是Thomas才不会中招，他走过去一把搂过Newt，握住对方的手让其松开裤子。  
“我当然喜欢你的肉，Newt。你——的——肉——…”  
Thomas性感的压低声音嚼着字贴近对方，让彼此的呼吸都清晰的覆盖在面部每寸肌肤上。他向下勾住了金发男友的裤腰，向外随手一拉让其脱离了那紧致的臀部，随后享受布料滑落那修长双腿落到脚边的声响。  
“我也喜欢这个句子，”Newt也压低声线，按耐不住的用牙齿磨了磨自己的下嘴唇。他踏出裤子最后的拘束，随脚将其踢到了沙滩上。  
两个人目光一刻都不愿移开对方，看着对方眼眸深处被火光显然的那丝丝波荡。就和映照他们此刻内心的快感和灼热般，橘红的火苗在彼此瞳仁深处跳跃着，不受拘束。  
Newt先行动，他抓住男友的衣服，将对方喜欢的深蓝色衣服向上卷起。Thomas喜欢对方的主动，他得意洋洋的欣赏着自己的挚爱那充满欲望的迷人神情，抓住被提起的边缘将衣服粗鲁的套过头甩入一侧的原木上。  
紧随其后，Newt早就帮他解开了裤子扣子。Thomas快速接手过来，他敏捷的脱下裤子。与此同时Newt也把他自己的T恤脱了下来。  
两个人同时完成，同步的将衣服遗弃在一旁，另一只手攀上对方的胸口。  
“剩下的怎么办？你来？还是我来？”Newt一边询问，一边低头恶作剧般的咬上Thomas的锁骨，这让Thomas仰起头突出气息满足的笑出声。  
“听起来你很想让我帮忙，”Thomas不打算等待答复，因为他很清楚Newt的答案。他敏捷的将对方的底裤拉下胯部，手掌抓住对方裸露出来的臀部，在对方呻吟出来时将对方托了起来。  
Newt抬起腿勾住Thomas的侧胯，让对方把自己带到沙滩毯。在被放下来的同时，Thomas已经顺势将他的底裤拉离了双腿。  
“告诉我你带了道具对吧？”Newt这时候才问道，不过他的表情看起来一点也不介意和严肃。  
Thomas一边解决了自己的底裤一边给了对方一个放心的表情。他从背包前面的小袋子里取出来工具，熟练的套好，接着把润滑剂弄到手上。  
“我知道你不想等，babe。那么就不要怪我不给你时间，”当Thomas看到Newt躺在那里分开腿迫不急道的扭动躯体催促他时，难得露出一脸坏笑。他跪下身，在这句话还没说完时便已经把手伸了进去。流入内部的凉意让Newt身体向上供起，发出甜美的叫声。  
Thomas一边转动手指将冰凉的液体送入涂抹，一边用空出来的手揉捏对方的胯部固定，顺口轻咬过对方曲起的膝盖外侧。  
他知道按照他们过去的节凑，手指满足不了Newt，所以他不希望Newt煎熬太久。Thomas尽可能快速的增加手指，早就习惯的穴口让Newt不会过于疼痛，只是他会在闷胀中享受快感。  
“Come…come in，Tommy。I need you inside！”Newt急切的小声呼唤，他迷离的双眼在篝火的映照下看得Thomas几乎大脑空白。  
“I’m coming…I’m here，”他温柔的安抚着，把自己早就硬了的欲望在那不停收缩得小口外摩擦了几圈，可以清晰的感受到Newt愉悦的呼吸。Thomas将自己送了进去，穴口很快咬住了他，饥渴的收缩把他拉入内部。  
Newt掐住他自己的下面用手为自己分开扩张，挺起身子调整姿势，帮助Thomas更快进入自己。插入的过程让他感觉到闷胀，却无法让他停下。他主动的去吞下Thomas，将对方拥抱紧自己体内。  
“Wow！Babe，don’t be rush，okay？”Thomas无奈的笑着，看着Newt在他身下舒服的样子，他一边动作不停，一边握住对方急切的手让其松开放松。  
Newt乖乖听话放松身子，交付给Thomas来做。他扭动着腰肢，尝试在最开始吞下Thomas的全部，他加快炙热的呼吸夹杂着轻吟，放低下面感受内部完全包裹贴合的满足感。  
“感受到我在里面了吗？”Thomas调整自己的呼吸，让自己尽可能抵达深处。他们长时间的经验让这次进入并没有当初那么困难，里面被包裹的感觉虽然没有最初的那般紧致，却也已经是绝妙的。  
“Yes，Tommy！Inside me…Feed me…Fill me…”Newt无法控制自己的语言，他叫了出来。他的头不安的摇晃着，寻找舒服的姿势可以让自己把持控制住理智，这让那些摩擦凌乱的发丝粘在他的脸侧，撒开在毯子上。  
Thomas欣赏着这个画面，他爱平日那个乖巧温柔的Newt，也爱现在这个凌乱狂野的Newt。都是他的Newt，往日那个Newt是他的挚爱，而现在这个火辣的Newt是只有他可以看到的一面。  
Thomas卡入了Newt体内他能所能抵达的最里面，舒服的供了供。不过他还能进去更多，只是他需要一点点时间，毕竟没有人比他更怕伤害到Newt了。  
此刻Newt身体一阵颤抖，激动的抓住了Thomas的手腕拉近彼此。Thomas顺着爱人的意思靠近俯下身，碎吻过对方的腹部一路向上，接着把吻洒在胸口，最后落在那小小凸起的朱粒上含了起来。“你知道吗？你这样狂野的一面我也是爱死了。”  
“Tommy…”Newt呼吸带着热度，激动起自己深层的情绪。他抬起一只手按在了Thomas脑后，将对方按入自己胸口。这让Thomas的舌头不安分的旋转挑逗他的乳头，弄得他呻吟不断，“让我…让我也看看你狂野得一面。”  
听到请求，Thomas不会耍花招，他很快就在点头答应下来。他照顾了一下另一侧的乳首之后，亲了亲Newt的嘴唇。接着他微微其身假好姿势，让自己进入最佳状态。  
“May I ？”  
“Just bloody do it！”Newt按耐不住的叫起来，“If you not，I will！”  
Thomas听后大笑，偶尔这样任性的Newt是那样宝贵。但是下一秒Thomas不给预告的发出撞击，肉体的冲击贯穿Newt的躯体。  
他听到Newt喉咙里滚落出甘甜的呻吟，身体猛然向后供起，拉扯出腹部流畅美丽的线条。这让Thomas忍不住伸出手掌贴合在对方的腰侧顺着那柔和的曲线抚摸再三。  
“You are fucking beautiful，Newt！”Thomas拇指按压在对方的肚脐附近旋转，挺直身子让自己完全填补对方双腿间的空隙，将自己送入最深处。随着扩张的完成，他成功让Newt吞下他的全部，一次次有节凑的进入让他，探索到最深处。  
Thomas还没有爱恶作剧到不给爱人一个满足，虽然他也蛮喜欢在对方内部搜刮一番偏偏不去戳重点，但是这也只是一小会。  
“Thomas，不要玩了！”Newt在呻吟之余得不到满足而抱怨起来。  
只要Newt叫了他的真名，Thomas就不会拒绝，因为他那么喜欢被对方叫做Tommy，那是只有Newt专属的称呼。所以Thomas很快履行了他的职责，带给对方最棒的快感，在下一次的冲击中顶入对方最有感觉的地方。  
Newt瞬间就在他身下扭动颤抖起来，嘴角泄露出享受快感的声音，眼角被刺激带出来泪水。他艳红的脸颊，颤抖睫毛下迷离的目光，带着水汽凌乱的呼吸，颤抖的手指不安的撩动着发丝，每一幕都让Thomas痴狂。  
“Newt！Newt…！”Thomas故意用Newt在这种时候最喜欢他用的音色呼唤对方的名字，每一声都伴随着敏感点的贯穿。这让Newt神志不清，他抓着沙滩毯，让可怜的毯子在手里变皱。  
“Tommy！在快点！狠点！啊——嗯…就是那里，额——！太棒了！Tommy…你是最棒的…！”在他们找到的这片绝妙之地里，没人能打扰他们。Newt肆无忌惮的大声呼喊出来，宣泄他的快感。他的身体在Thomas的推动下有节奏的晃动，摩擦着身下的毯子，感受沙子在下面被弄散的奇妙感。  
Thomas留在里面停了一会调整姿势，他不忘低下头亲吻这个尤物。Newt见他靠近来便饥渴的抬手搂了上去，环上他的脖子。Newt挺起身子，让彼此的腹部贴合在一起，将他坚硬的小家伙夹在其中，让Thomas不让用手安抚挑逗。  
Newt喜欢他们肉体的贴合，每一秒都在怀念Thomas的温度，他把脸埋入对方的颈窝嗅着味道。Thomas抱住Newt，看着对方可爱的钻入自己的臂弯里，听着他可爱抽动鼻子的声音，不禁侧头舔了舔对方发红的耳朵，舌头划过耳廓。他爱死了恋人在自己耳边发出的哼声，这使得Thomas故意扭动了身体在对方内侧顶了顶霸占了最内部的全部位置。  
Newt腿分到最开，为Thomas留出足够的地方。他们结合处随着肉体的碰撞和液剂的润滑不断发出水声，配合着两人相互呼应的喘息在空气里不停扩大。  
“Tommy！Tommy…我快了！就快了——…你呢？”Newt从Thomas臂下搂住对方，手指紧紧贴扶在对方深色肌肤的线条上询问道。  
“我也是…我和你一起！Newt，和我一起！”Thomas喘着气，从肺中咆哮出自己的快感和欲望。紧随其后他双臂插入Newt身下，交叉将Newt抱了起来。Newt并不在意他会被带去哪，只要他和Thomas一起可以尝试任何姿势和地方。  
他们彼此依旧在结合当中，起身时费了不少劲。每每在要分开之际Newt都会恳求着抓回Thomas，而Thomas并不会不开心。显然Newt大腿内侧不停颤抖，他快要抵达临界点，汗水在他白皙的肌肤上反射出温和的火光。他无法很好站住，尤其在自己被插入的时候，全部都需要Thomas的辅助，好几次Newt都差点射出。  
起来后Thomas转身托住Newt臀部支撑起大部分体重，把那柔美的躯体抵在了被海风常年清洗过湿润冰凉的原木上，圆形供起的树干顶起Newt腰后的曲线，恰到好处的大小，让他发出一串绵长的呼吸。  
Thomas附身，借着原木为他们彼此提供的好位置，更加方便的压身到Newt胸前，把呼吸喘向对方的肌肤不停刺激对方的感官。虽然木头又硬又凉让Newt感觉到艰难，可是他却并不抱怨这个挑战。  
Thomas双手架在Newt的膝窝之中把对方固定，然后一次次抽动起来。他并不会胡乱来，因为他不想让木头和自己伤害到Newt，所以他动作幅度有张有弛在足够安全的范围，在温柔里带着猛进给予每一击最后的快感。  
Newt双手握着圈在过度兴奋时会忍不住捶向木头，至少他不会去抓木片让自己的指甲受伤。  
两个人最后呼吸加重，彼此叠加，伴随着动作的节奏，默契的步调一致。他们很享受最后这个冲刺，高速的运转，和他们共同抵达的过程。  
释放出来以后，Thomas很长一段时间就这样把体重依赖給原木，将自己趴在Newt怀里，虽然他的双腿因为支撑两个人的体重而不停颤抖，释放的余波在他下部的神经里久久不能消除。  
“嗯…”Thomas舒服的哼了一声，如同一个大型动物一样嗅着Newt身上残留的荷尔蒙，亲了亲对方胸口的凸起，听着对方起伏的呼吸。“你真的很美味，你知道吗？我希望你知道，而我是唯一一个另外知道的人。”  
“我属于你，Tommy，”Newt眯着眼，刺激引发的泪水还含在他的眼睛里让他舒服的眨了眨眼睛，觉得液体滑落弄的皮肤痒痒的。他因为最后的快感而大脑放空，现在一点点缓回来，就这样恍惚的盯着天空。他用还未舒缓的呼吸带着柔软的音质咕哝着，手指插入对方深色的头发，让爱人舒服的蹭入他的手心。  
过了不知道多久他们才决定分开，分开的过程让他们彼此精神挣扎，因为分开后空虚让Newt失望的叫了出来，这让Thomas抱住他抚摸那头金发低声安慰了一会。  
“我们都出汗了，这样怎么睡觉？”Newt拿过他们带来的纸巾清理下面，坐在垫在毛巾的原木上。对面Thomas取下套子系好丢入垃圾袋，他们将今夜的残留的东西都打包起来好在明日一起到公公垃圾桶那里处理掉。  
“你很在意？”  
“很在意，衣服会很不舒服。总不能在海里洗不是吗？”Newt把手里的纸团一个个递给Thomas让其仍如垃圾袋，但这一切都是他故意抱怨的，以内他的表情高速Thomas他心情有多好，“这点你倒是没想过。”  
看着爱人俏皮的说话方式，Thomas摇摇头走上前。一丝不挂的两个人彼此对视，然后嘴唇轻啄彼此，“我有想过。”  
“说来听听？”  
“我们可以裸睡。”  
“这真是一个好主意，Tommy，”Newt笑出声，他可爱的眨眨眼睛看着那双含笑温柔的目光，抬手抱住了对方的脖子。“现在是我个人专属的被子了。”  
“哦，答应我，我们外面还要盖上东西保暖的好吗？”Thomas笑着用手顺着对方脊线分明的背部，用指尖轻点着肌肤，“要不然海边的夜晚会冻死的。”  
两个人笑起来，随后翻出来毯子裹到身上。虽然还在燃烧的篝火的确不失温暖，但是他们的确需要点东西遮掩一下。


End file.
